cncfandomcom-20200223-history
V4 rocket launcher
The V4 Rocket Launcher, also called the V4; is a powerful long range artillery used by the Soviets during the War of the Three Powers. History The moment that the Soviet Union has accidentally launched a man into outer space while experimenting with intercontinental ballistic missile technology; the nation became the de-facto world leader in rocket science. Even now, Russia and her fellow republics hold this mantle with a firm grip, and continue to develop new ways of mass-producing various types of rockets for a variety of scientific and military purposes. While not all Soviet rocket science has proven to be successful or safe over the past three decades, one Vladivostok-based firm has repeatedly delivered rocket-propelled innovation after innovation. That firm, of course, is Vodnik Rocket Arsenal, best known for its feared V3 Rocket Launcher. Also built by the Vodnik Rocket Arsenal; the V4 is the successor to the V3 rocket artillery from the Great World War III. This unit is yet another example of Soviet ballistic missile supremacy. The Soviet military is brimming with specialized, efficiently-designed vehicles, and the V4 Rocket Launcher is a fine example, given its pure focus as a self-powered long-range ballistic rocket platform. Although not suitable for frontline combat, the V4 can send highly destructive missles toward enemy encampments- demolishing just about anything caught in the blast. It takes mere moments for a skilled V4 operator to triangulate the coordinates to the intended target and loose one of the machine's powerful warheads. Unlike previous models, the warheads reach their top velocity quickly and minimize heat signatures such that enemy tracking systems simply cannot acquire a lock on them—at least, not in time. In effect, this means V4 rockets cannot be shot down in mid-flight, so the only sure way to avoid devastation is to prevent a launch outright. A less-optimal solution is to flee the target area. Although the Soviets are working on a tracking version of the Molot Multiwarhead Rocket, current models cannot change trajectory while in flight, nor are the rockets nimble enough to pinpoint flying targets. As with its predecessors, the V4 is lightly armored, slow to fire, and has a minimum attack range, making it useless as a frontline unit. Additionally, it's missiles lack the ability to strike air units. But nevertheless; it's devastating range, as well as the warhead/s itself make up for this. The biggest improvement that the V4 has over its predecessor is the speed of the rocket, making a V4's attack uninterceptible. Additionally, the warheads can be set/switched to either cause immense damage to a concentrated area via its V4 Precision Warhead, OR to split apart during reentry in order to blanket an area with explosives via its V4 Multi- Warhead special ability. It bears mentioning that the V4 Rocket Launcher lacks modern targeting computers, and consequently, the Union demands commensurately laborious certification training from V4 operators. This may be one of the reasons why V4 operators are predominantly women, as Soviet men are always needed on the front straightaway. Recognizing this trend, the Soviet Union created various incentives for women to pass certification for piloting V4s, including exonerating siblings or husbands for war crimes, or providing family stipends in exchange for confirmed enemy kills. These programs are proving quite successful. Abilities Role in the war The V4 was last seen in combat duty protecting the Peter and Paul Fortress in Leningrad with its Multi- Warhead special ability (during the operation The Moon shall never have them), but all of them were either destroyed or bribed by the Allies in their drive to destroy the Fortress-converted space shuttle launch facility. In the Soviet campaign, during the operation March of the Red Army, having made aware of Lissette Hanley's heavily defended outpost, Dasha gave access to the V4 Rocket Launcher and told the Commander to use their superior range wisely - to this end, the Commander did so. It was used in all missions from then on against the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun; as well as rouge forces loyal to Soviet Premier Anatoly Cherdenko. In the Imperial campaign, the V4 Launchers proved to be a threat to the Shogun Executioner, especially in superior numbers, during the operations Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords and Crumble Kremlin Crumble, but all of them were destroyed. Usage It is reported that Soviet General Nikolai Moskvin mostly uses the V4. Notes from the field "This is it Comrades!" "Platform armed" "target Set!" Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the V4 Rocket Launcher: • Precision Rocket & Multi- Warheads - With each rocket launch, the V4 has the option to either: use the Precision Warhead for a concentrated attack which is suitable for single targets, OR switch to using Multi- Warheads for'' widespread attack, effective against enemy groups or densely- packed bases/structures''. The reduced accuracy of the multiwarhead firing mode is offset when multiple V4 Rocket Launchers are deployed and ordered to attack at once. • Extreme firing range - In spite of the luxurious glass canopy that affords its operator with a panoramic view of the battlefield, the V4 Rocket Launcher's firing range is substantially greater than the human eye can see... all the more reason to use V4s behind frontline forces that can target-spot for it. • Compact design - The V4 Rocket Launcher's modest dimensions make it small enough to air-lift, especially by one of the Soviet Union's muscular Twinblade combat choppers. • For "Indirect Combat" - ONLY - Poor armor as well as minimum attack range and medium speed, means the V4 Rocket Launcher is "still" ill-suited to fending off any enemies that manage to close the distance. However, it can crush any infantry under its tracks if needed. Quotes " Warheads PRIMED!" "V4." "Warhead LAUNCH!" "Ignition!" "Maintain Firing Range!" "Resetting" "Prepare for Launch." "Re-arm, QUICKLY!" "FIRE!" "We're fully engaged Sir!" Trivia The design of the V4 Launcher somewhat resembles the USA's Tomahawk Launcher from Command & Conquer: Generals See also *Athena Cannon - Allied artillery counterpart. *Wave-Force artillery - Imperial artillery counterpart. *Dreadnought - Vessel counterpart. *V3 rocket launcher - Red Alert 2's predecessor. *V2 launcher - Red Alert 1's predecessor. Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal